I Don't want to miss a thing
by cac123
Summary: Derek got a little surprise for casey on theyre prom night...read and review


-1This was it prom night Casey and Derek were both excited because it was their anniversary also. Derek had a special surprise built up for Casey to tell her how he really felt. He was going to sing I don't wanna miss a thing by Aerosmith after he sang the song to her he was going to propose.

He had spent all day planning for this and running around. When the time came to leave for the dance Derek was so nervous. But all his nerves disappeared when he saw his Casey come down the stairs.

"Wow Casey you look absolutely beautiful," Derek said enveloping her in a kiss.

"You don't look half bad yourself," Casey said giggling from excitement. It was then that she noticed he had on the cologne on that she bought him for their anniversary. After Nora and George took their pictures they took off for the dance.

Derek was going to sing the second slow song before they announced who was prom king and queen. When they got there Derek's nerves came back and Casey noticed this during the first slow dance.

"Derek what's wrong," Casey asked worried.

"Nothing sweetie just a little nervous that's all," Derek said thinking o know she's going to want to know why he's so nervous. But to his relief she just told him that he was a shoo-in for prom king. So they kept dancing and then it was time for his song. Derek led Casey to the front tables and told her he would be right back. Then Derek went and climbed the stage.

"This song goes it to the love of my life, she's my whole world and this just explains how much I love her."

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing

Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes  
And thank God we're together  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever  
Forever and ever

Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing

I don't want to miss one smile  
I don't want to miss one kiss  
I just want to be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just want to hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time

Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing

Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
I don't want to miss a thing 

When Derek finished his song he called out for Casey to come the stage. When she climbed the stage Derek got down one knee.

" Casey I don't want to miss anything in your life I want to be with you forever I love you so much," Derek said looking up into her shocked teary eyes. All around the crowd girls were whispering say yes.

"Of course Derek I will marry you I love you to," Casey said as Derek put the ring on her finger. When Derek stood up Casey pulled Derek into a very passionate kiss.

"That was beautiful," Casey whispered as she put her forehead on his.

They ended up winning prom king and queen to in Casey's mind that was the best night of her life. To top it all off she would have a video to remember that beautiful night. Not to long after that they got married and started a family with twins a boy Cameron Andrew and a girl Sarah Jane.

Sadly though tragedy struck their perfect family one night.

**One Year Later**

Casey turned off the video and sat their in the quite she had put the kids down a while ago. It may sound crazy to some people but Casey started talking only she knew it wasn't to herself. She did this occasionally when she missed Derek. He had died in a car accident last year.

"Hey baby I don't know if you can hear me but I just wanted to wish you a happy anniversary," Casey said as she wiped a tear from her eye then she continued.

"Cammie learned how to talk and said his first word last week and Sarah learned how to walk o Derek you would be so proud of them. Lizzie is getting married soon and Edwin is seeing someone that he goes to school. Little Marti has Jr. High and even has her first boyfriend you would be super proud of her. Mom died last month from cancer will you keep an eye on her for me. I Love you so much Derek," Casey said as she climbed the stairs and went to bed. As she laid there she could've sworn she heard "Happy anniversary beautiful I love you too."


End file.
